Sueño Cálido
by conchito
Summary: ONESHOT.- Hay veces que es bueno comenzar, pero hay veces que se comienza muy tarde. Pero siempre hay algo, una fuerza que te ayuda a levantarte cada mañana. SASUSAKU. Drama!


_**Sueño Cálido**_

_Por ti comenzó todo._

_Salí de mi habitación algo agitado, corrí con todo lo que mis entrenadas piernas me permitieron, y salí a la calle buscando la dirección indicada. La cantidad de gente que transitaba me molestaba._

_Sabía que algo no andaba muy bien, por lo que no dudé, y comencé a correr por los tejados usando toda la capacidad que tenía. Mi respiración agitada me hacía notar que me estaba agitando solo por los nervios, ya que estaba acostumbrado a distancias muchísimo más largas, pero la desesperación hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionara de forma distinta. Me sentía ajeno a mi propio cuerpo._

Divisó el edificio que buscaba e intentó apresurar su paso, aunque le fue imposible; sentía las piernas de plomo y el sol no le ayudaba en nada al cegarle la vista, causando que resbalara por una teja suelta. Reaccionó a tiempo y volvió a emprender su camino con un poco más de inquietud.

-Está bien?- Medio gritó al llegar por fin al lugar que tanto ansiaba penetrar.

-Señor?- Una jovencita de unos 17 años le miro un poco incrédula al recibirlo en la recepción.

-Dónde está!- Inquirió en gritos intentando obtener respuesta, mas la mujer era incapaz de dárselas, debido a que no sabía a lo que él se refería.

-Por favor, señor.- Le llamó nuevamente la atención. Nerviosa con una mano intentaba calmarlo – la que tenía extendida a la altura del agitado pecho - y con la otra afirmaba fuertemente una carpeta de color verde que hacía contraste con su uniforme rosa pálido; la sujetaba contra su pecho.- Le podría ayudar si es que supiese de quién me habla.

-Mi mujer!

No alcanzó a decir más, pues una voz familiar le llamó desde su espalda.

-No lograrás nada con ella; acaba de llegar a su turno y no tiene idea de nada. Sígueme.

Él le siguió obedientemente, dejando atrás a una joven cabreada, la que se sintió insultada por esa manera de hablar de su jefa, pero calmada al mismo tiempo, pues esa persona realmente le había causado mucho miedo. Más tranquila, volvió a su oficio.

Entraron a una oficina pequeña, a la cual no había sonido que perturbara. El silencio sepulcral hacía que sus nervios aumentaran.

-Toma asiento.- Y así lo hizo.- Las cosas no están nada bien.

Sintió que su mundo daba vueltas y que si no se hubiese encontrado con el trasero en esa dura base, igual lo hubiese estado, pero en el suelo.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, la que estaba transpirada y con gotas que le delataban. Las quitó con un solo movimiento y clavó la mirada en los ojos avellana que tenía enfrente, los que le entregaban la misma mirada ceñuda.

_No puedo creer que todo esto esté sucediendo. Tan solo me ausenté tres días y las cosas quedan así._

-Como sabrás, hubo un atentado y ella estaba involucrada, aunque solo se encontraba aquí en el hospital. Su ayuda era fundamental debido a sus conocimientos; por mucho que le dijésemos que se retirara, que su estado podría verse afectado, ella se comportaba reticente, decía que era su labor y que no lo dejaría pasar.

_Sabía que era la mejor de todas, pero también sé que no se le podía hacer nada con lo terca que es… Diablos, si tan solo hubiese estado aquí…_

-Logramos salvarla de entre los escombros luego del atentado. Extrañamente atentaron directamente contra el centro médico que habíamos instalado al oeste; creo que en un acto de demostrar que ellos no tenían corazón. Nunca lo sabremos, ya que todos los que nos atacaron y que pudimos arrestar, se suicidaron en las celdas, muy a pesar de que les habíamos dejado con un genjutsu para evitar lo mismo.

-Y… ella?

_No puedo entender nada. Lo único que quiero es que alguien me explique qué mierda está sucediendo._

_Me siento tan nervioso, que mi propia voz me sale cortada. Siento que me cuesta la vida entera preguntar por ella, sobre todo al saber que puede que la peor de mis pesadillas esté a punto de hacerse realidad._

_No lo puedo creer._

La habitación se había vuelto más asfixiante que antes, y el viento hacía que el sonido que provocaba contra los cristales le hicieran erizar los vellos de la nuca al escucharse tan lúgubres.

Su vista estaba algo nublada por lo húmedo que sentía sus ojos. Pero se abstendría, no dejaría que lo viera desfallecer, por mucho que supiera que ella sabía leerle, que entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior.

La mujer suspiró sonoramente antes de sentir su propia garganta desgarrarse ante lo que diría a continuación.

-Ella salió muy herida. Pudimos salvarla, pero está inconciente desde la intervención y sus signos vitales no se muestran muy convincentes que digamos.

-Y … el…

_Me muero. Sinceramente me muero._

_Me quiero matar… _

_No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando…_

_Y si algo le pasa a ella… ahora sí que no sabría qué hacer…_

-Está bien… pudimos salvarla…-La Hokage se llevó la mano a la sien para poder masajear la zona para calmarse. Suspiró más sonoramente y siguió hablando.-En este momento la tenemos en cuidados intensivos. Está en incubadora…

_Por fin pude respirar un poco más tranquilo…_

_No es que lo estuviese del todo, pero era una esperanza, un rayo de luz… algo por lo cual seguir con un poco de entereza…_

_Tan solo espero que todo salga mejor de lo que pienso que está yendo…_

-Por el momento… puedes pasar a verla… en cuanto a Sakura, creo que aún no es tiempo…

Se levanto como espíritu de la silla y se encaminó a la entrada sin decir palabra alguna.

Su cuerpo seguía igual de pesado que antes. Se sentía de plomo.

-En el segundo piso, a mano derecha encontrarás una recepción.- Se levantó de su lugar antes de que el hombre atravesara por completo el umbral.- Di que tienes mi autorización. No te dirán nada.

Salió y camino lentamente hacia el lugar indicado.

Se sentía extraño. Últimamente se sentía completamente ajeno a todo, no solo a su cuerpo; pero lo peor de todo, era que se sentía ajeno a su propia vida, sentía cómo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo se estaba distorsionando en su contra.

_Me habían dicho muchas veces que todo me saldría mal si es que hacía las cosas como las hice. "La venganza no te llevaría a ningún lugar", me decían, que todo lo que yo hiciera se desmoronaría apenas construyera sus cimientos._

_No les quise creer, por lo que seguía adelante sin que esas palabras causaran mucho efecto en mi andar._

Llegó al lugar que le había indicado la rubia y pronunció mecánicamente las palabras que le habían dicho.

Una de las mujeres que había tras el mesón, se levantó y lo condujo mudamente a una habitación que estaba a unas puertas de la recepción. Atravesó el umbral y sintió deseos de gritar, llorar, golpear y matar. No sabía qué hacer.

La mujer lo dejó solo inmediatamente y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Se acercó a la pequeña cápsula plástica, la que dejaba ver un pequeño cuerpo, el cual tenía de único abrigo un pañal blanco. Tenía tubos conectados a sus bracitos y una mascarilla que le ayudaba a respirar, lo que provocaba que el pequeño pecho se alzara y descendiera, mostrándole que aún respiraba, que su luz aún brillaba.

_No puedo creerlo…_

_Estiré la mano para tocar el plástico, lo que me separaba de mi hija…_

_Al fin había podido llevar a cabo mi sueño, nuestro sueño…_

_Hacía seis meses que Sakura me había dicho que estaba embarazada. Tenía un mes y medio cuando me lo contó… y no podía creerlo… Fue uno de los pocos momentos en que sentía lágrimas de felicidad… También había llorado a escondidas en nuestra boda –solo ella se enteró-, cuando ambos perdimos la virginidad a escondidas en un claro del bosque, y, sobre todo, cuando ella aceptó llevar mi apellido, cuando me hizo el hombre más feliz en la tierra._

_Muchos decían que yo no me la merecía; ni la felicidad ni a ella. Decían que ella merecía a alguien que no le hiciera daño, que no la hiciera llorar como todos los ríos que le provoqué yo. Pero nadie nunca entendió que yo lloraba igual que ella por dentro, que era igual o más sensible que ella en lo que a nuestros momentos se refería. Nunca nadie entendió que yo daría mi vida por ella, una y mil veces, y que derrotaría a aldeas, pueblos, países y mundos para que ella estuviera bien, sana._

_Pero todo se me desmoronaba ahora y lo único que me hacía sonreír levemente era la pequeña que había nacido de mi mujer, la pequeña que ahora intentaba aferrarse a algo invisible, que no alcanzaba…_

Introdujo la mano por uno de los orificios que había a los costados, quedando así la mano cubierta por un guante esterilizado en el dorso. Tocó con delicadeza la piel blanquecina del bebé… Sintió sus ojos acuosos y no se reprimió en dejar salir aquel sentimiento.

_Nunca más pensaré las cosas dos veces…_

_Si hubiese hecho todo al primer pensamiento, no serías la única, créeme… Habría muchos niños iguales por su alrededor… y si hubiese hecho caso a sus pensamientos, no me hubiese ido en misión dejando atrás a mi mujer de siete meses y medio, y eso no estaría ocurriendo…_

Sonrió con completa sinceridad.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Por una parte la felicidad lo llenaba, al completo, lo saturaba. Pero así como se encontraba feliz por poder, al fin, tocar a su primogénita, se sentía completamente destruido por dentro al saber que su mujer podría no despertar más, que ella podría dejarlo para siempre.

_Sé que suena egoísta, que no debería pedirle nada, ni que permanezca a mi lado, pero no puedo evitar el querer que permanezca por siempre conmigo, que sea el motivo de toda mi felicidad y que alumbre mis mañanas como siempre lo hacía. Ahora no van a ser lo mismo; ahora todo será distinto._

_Sí tengo a mi beba para que me ilumine mis días, pero no voy a tener a la mujer que amo a mi lado._

Sonrió completamente al sentir cómo la pequeña y delicada manita le aferraba con natural fuerza su dedo índice, que le acariciaba secretamente para darle apoyo, casi como si fuesen cómplices.

Acarició con el pulgar los deditos finos y lanzó, inconscientemente, un beso al ser que le estaba haciendo desear seguir, solo por ella.

_La solté con muchísimo esfuerzo y le di un último vistazo. Salí de la sala con la cabeza gacha._

_Necesitaba buscar a Sakura; verla aunque me lo impidieran._

_Inconscientemente comencé a caminar en cualquier dirección, y mis pies, curiosamente, me llevaron al área de cuidados intensivos, donde tenían una sala en la que la tenían a ella; lo supe porque en el momento en que pasé por fuera de la sala, justo salía una mujer, la que casi con intención, me permitió ver la cabellera rosa de mi mujer._

Con cuidado penetró el umbral y se aproximó a la camilla. Tenía el rostro magullado y con rastro de heridas que ya habían sanado. Tenía una mascarilla sobre los delicados labios que había besado tantas veces, y sobre esa fina nariz que había exhalado fuertemente cuando él le tocaba, simulando un callado suspiro.

Quiso arrebatarla y besarla hasta que despertara, pero sabía que no podía, que ella la necesitaba para seguir respirando; que le era vital.

Solamente se conformó con rosarle las mejillas, algo moradas, y acariciarle el cabello, que aún olía a polvo y pasto por el accidente. A pesar de ello, la mujer frente a él seguía siendo la más hermosa del mundo.

-Si te vas… qué voy a hacer?

Simples pensamientos salieron de su boca, intentando llenar el silencio que parecía estrangularle.

Necesitaba que los días avanzaran velozmente, que todo ello quedara en el pasado. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y se imaginó en un prado, con su mujer entre sus brazos meditando, y una pequeña con poca edad corriendo, siendo perseguida por un can peludo de mediana estatura.

-Juro conseguirle la mascota que quiera, aunque sea yo quien tenga que limpiar después.

Siguió soñando despierto.

Nuevas imágenes se le venían a la mente.

La misma pequeña, con más edad, su mujer con el vientre levemente hinchado y él con la correa del animal en la mano contraria, en la entrada de la academia ninja. Su hija comenzaba las clases siendo toda una genio, dos años antes de lo debido.

Sonrió con orgullo, aferrando delicadamente fuerte la mano de su mujer inconsciente

-Asistiré a cada uno de sus eventos, de ella y de los que vengan.- Suspiró sintiendo cómo las lágrimas salían de sus ojos apresuradas y víctimas de la gravedad.- De ella y de los que vengan.

Presionó con mayor fuerza sus párpados y más imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza.

Un pequeño rubio, un año mayor que su pequeña, le entregaba una flor mientras le besaba la mejilla. Otro pequeño aún menos que ambos, se reía a escondidas por espiar a su hermana en algo vergonzoso.

Sonrió inconscientemente con desgana y confesó lo que pensaba…

-Si sale con el hijo de Naruto… bien. Pero lo mato si le hace algo a mi pequeña.

Y por último.

Le llegó a la mente una imagen que nunca pensó proyectar en su vida.

Estaba sentado, con una taza de té entre las manos y una mujer acurrucada en sus piernas. Ambos de cabellos canosos y pieles agrietadas; los ojos rebosantes de conocimiento y placer. Su hija con un hombre abrazándola por la espalda y con un pequeño en los brazos, y otro joven de cabellera negra y una linda mujer de su brazo, los cuatro ingresando a una casa que parecía sacada de película clásica.

-Quiero tener nietos, muchos.- Sonrió abriendo al fin los ojos, sin dirigir la mirada a algún sitio en especial, sólo posándolos en su mano enlazada con la fría de su mujer.- Y quiero que ahí estés tú para malcriarlos, mimarlos y consolarlos cuando sus padres los reten. Quiero eso y muchas cosas más.

Sintió como la mano que tenía entre sus dedos apretaba levemente, en una caricia inconsciente.

-Sa…- Él levantó la mirada.- Sasuke…

El susurro fue por poco inaudible, pero él lo escuchó como si se lo estuvieran gritando en el rostro.

-Mi amor!- Susurró con todas las ganas de gritar las palabras.- E-estás bien?

_Estúpido._

_Nadie puede preguntarle a una persona hospitalizada si es que está bien!_

_Pero siento que no tengo más para decir. Mi garganta está seca, mis ojos seguramente están rojos y mis manos tiritan sin ningún ritmo._

_Le escuché hablar, pero puede que sólo esté soñando, ya que no ha abierto los ojos._

_Necesito escucharla nuevamente. Es casi como una droga que opaca mi dolor._

Sonrió intentando alegrarse; ella mostraba reacción. Pero no era nada conciso.

Acarició nuevamente sus cabellos y se aventuró a besarle la frente, sintiendo cómo la cálida piel se rozaba contra sus labios, los cuales sentía áridos en comparación con la suavidad que irradiaba aquella piel.

Posó su frente unos segundos sobre la contraria y allí se quedó, con la mente en blanco, sin que nada más le perturbase.

_Estaba como en un sueño. Sentir su olor y su tacto, su escasa respiración, como si se encontrara plácidamente durmiendo._

_Me quedé así por un tiempo, hasta que sentí cómo una mano se posaba en mi hombro y ejercía presión, demostrando apoyo y afecto._

-Sasuke.- Escuchó la voz de Naruto, abriendo los ojos casi por obligación.

El aludido se volteó y, por primera vez en años y aparte de su esposa, dejó que alguien le abrazara para darle soporte. Correspondió el gesto, sintiéndose agradecido, pero sin querer pronunciar palabra.

-Ella es fuerte, va a estar bien.

_Lo sé._

_Y me aferro a creerlo y pensarlo cada vez que la veo con tubos y cosas conectadas al cuerpo._

_Verla tan pálida, y con la respiración tan decaída; me cuesta pensar que en verdad es una de las mujeres más fuerte de toda la aldea. Sólo Tsunade-sama le da pelea._

_Siempre tan trabajólica y activa, es un martirio verla así de débil._

_Escuchó a Naruto hablar, veo que sus labios se mueven, pero realmente no logro entender nada._

-Me escuchas?- La voz de su amigo sonaba compuesta, entre la energía natural que poseía, y un sentimiento de protección para con él.

Cuando Sasuke volvió a dirigirle la mirada, demostrando que escuchaba, éste volvió a inquirir.

-Te preguntaba si es que ya habías visto a la beba.

_Tan sólo escuchar que hablen de ella, y la sonrisa boba no me la saca nadie del rostro._

_Tan sólo recordar sus pequeñas manos, tan fuertes como para implorar protección._

_Tan sólo por verla tan pequeña, tan desprotegida, me dan ganas de gritar, de demostrar que sí soy capaz de defenderla y de ayudarla._

_Pero sé que conmigo sólo no basta. Necesito que aquella mujer que duerme despierte y me ayude a seguir con esta vida._

_Le respondí todo lo que quiso saber, y se fue diciendo que estaría a mi disposición a cualquier momento, que no dudara en llamarlo._

_Y no lo dudo…_

Volvió a sujetar aquella mano con más fuerza que antes, sintiendo que ya no todo estaba perdido.

-Pero aún así te necesito a mi lado.- Confesó y sintió que se le estrangulaba el corazón.

Nunca en toda su historia había llorado tanto, pero ya no le importaba. Aquella mujer le había demostrado que no por llorar era menos hombre, que no por costarle entregarse era menos humano, y que no por sentir odio era un monstruo.

Recostó su cabeza en la camilla, sentado cerca de ésta en una silla seguramente para las enfermeras. Sujetó su mano firmemente y cerró sus ojos cansados. Le permitió un respiro a su mente.

Dejó que todo se borrara.

Sintió un par de dedos juguetear con su cabello.

-Déjame.- Susurró intentando que aquel sueño volviera y se hiciera realidad.

-Despierta de una vez!

Y la realidad le golpeó fuerte contra el rostro.

Siete años y un par de meses habían sido borrados de su memoria para dejar espacio completo a un par de manos cálidas y a unos ojos verdes que le sonreían con cada mirada.

-Papá…

Aquel susurro le quitó la tristeza de los ojos y transformó todo su mundo en uno de un color más claro.

-Lo lamento.- Dijo sentándose y asimilando su entorno.

Había caído dormido en la terraza que daba al patio de su casa, de un estilo japonés antiguo. El calor del sol había apaciguado sus pensamientos y relajado el ambiente. Un perro peludo se había acurrucado a su lado, y que por los llamados insistentes de su hija, se había despertado y se encontraba moviendo la cola con felicidad.

Simplemente la vio y la acogió en sus brazos. Se quedaron ahí un momento.

-Soñabas con mamá?

-Sí, y me pedía que te dijera que te ama mucho.

Besó su frente y dejó caer una traviesa lágrima que se perdió por su cuello.

UF…

Fue difícil terminar éste… no sabía qué final darle… pero me inspiré en una canción que me gusta mucho "Anna Begins" de Counting Crows.

No tengo mucho que decir… aparte de que amo esta historia… y me dio sonrisas y lágrimas mientras la escribía…

VUELVO AL FANDOM! Jijiji definitivamente, terminaré todos mis proyectos… ahora los retomo todos y cada uno de ellos… si son o no bienvenidos… allá ellos :D!

Espero que les haya gustado!

Bye!

conchito!


End file.
